Pari de Pirates
by Dragonna
Summary: Arthur était le pirate le plus craint des mers. Son plaisir? Couler et Humilier Antonio. Son amusement favori? Se battre avec Francis et faire des paris avec lui. Et le retrouver pour boire un verre deux jours après lui avoir chiper sa cargaison aussi.


**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis Angleterre/Arthur

**Paring**: France/England

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, Général...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pari de Pirates<strong>_

* * *

><p>Arthur était unique en son genre. Il semblait tellement à l'aise sur les mers, en digne nation insulaire qu'il était. Son cache-oeil donnait à son apparence un aspect terrifiant, même si Espagne, la première fois qu'il l'avait vu lui avait demandé comment il s'était blessé et si ça avait fait mal. Son visage était bronzé par le soleil, encadré de mèches couleur sable et ébouriffés par le vent et par le chapeau sans cesse enlever et remis. Son manteau rouge tenait plus de la cape qu'autre chose, et sa chemise était déboutonné juste en dessous de la gorge, gorge cachée par un col orné d'une émeraude. Francis déjà à l'époque et même des siècles plus tard pensait que jamais Arthur ne fut plus beau, plus sexy, que durant cette période-ci.<p>

Mais Arthur avait développé aussi un caractère spécial durant cette période de piraterie et de découvertes. Après le règne d'Henry VIII il avait trouvé dans celui d'Élisabeth une véritable bouffée d'air pur. Et la liberté enfin...il avait quitté les terres de l'Angleterre pour la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre de 100 ans.

_Et il était devenu un pays craint, puissant et le maître des mers._

Francis n'avait jamais eu Arthur face à lui au début, l'anglais était plus intéressé par le massacre de l'armada, s'alliant même avec lui par moment pour ça. L'espagnol était encore traumatisé par ses rencontres avec le pirate, qui était allé une fois jusqu'à arraché sa boucle d'oreille qui symbolisait son amitié avec Francis (celui-ci portant l'autre), sans doute par jalousie (maladive). _Ce qu'il en avait fait par contre, le perdant l'ignorait._

Au même moment, Arthur regardait l'horizon et abaissa sa longue-vue. «Un bateau français hein?» Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres. «PREPAREZ L'ABORDAGE!» Comment toujours il calculait tout à l'avance. Comme toujours il était prêt à se battre et à détrousser son cher rival. Maintenant débarrassé d'Antonio, rien ne l'empêchait de s'en prendre enfin au français.«Prepare-toi Francis! Prépare-toi à l'humiliation!» Son imagination lui donna l'image d'un rival à genoux devant lui, totalement à sa merci, soumis à sa volonté, et il se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Derrière lui ses hommes se préparaient et bientôt les deux navires se heurtèrent. Les yeux verts se plissèrent, regardant les hommes qui s'agitaient de l'autre côté, se préparant à riposter à l'abordage. Et ce fut finalement l'attaque: les deux équipages de corsaires se lancèrent l'un contre l'autre. Et l'anglais repéra rapidement sa cible. Et se jeta sur lui, un sourire aux lèvres, prêt à en découdre, à humilier et mieux capturer pour ensuite le_...hem non ça on oublie_. Il allait se déconcentrer avec des pensées pareilles.

Les deux épées se percutèrent dans une série de cliquetis tandis que chacun rivalisait d'audaces et de feintes pour tenter de désarmer son adversaire. Francis, un large sourire aux lèvres, lança joyeusement les mots suivants «Tiens Arthur! Je m'étonnais de ne pas encore t'avoir croisé sur les mers jusqu'ici!

Arthur ricana, parant un coup et répliqua dans un ton hypocrite: «Comme c'est gentil de m'offrir une cargaison d'une de tes frégates stupide grenouille!

- Si tu crois que tu l'auras aussi facilement!

- Mais je ne crois pas, j'en suis certain!

- Bien entendu...on parie? Le perdant paye un verre au gagnant!» plaisanta Francis en faisant un petit clin d'œil à son rival.

Le plus jeune ouvrit de grands yeux, choqué par la proposition: «WHAT?

- Tu as peur de perdre Arty?

- Estime-toi heureux que je n'ai pas l'intention de te jeter à l'eau après!» C'était ce qu'il avait fait avec Antonio mais avec Francis il n'en éprouvait pas l'envie, il ne trouvait pas ça aussi drôle. C'était plus amusant de parier. Surtout qu'il gagnait souvent.

- «Quelle gentillesse mon ...petit lapin!

- NE M'APPELE PAS COMME CA!» Jetant son épée de côté, l'anglais bondit sur le français pour le tabasser à coup de poings, le duel tournant rapidement au pugilat sous les regards abasourdis des deux équipages.

* * *

><p>Les quais étaient déserts à cette heure-ci de la soirée, ou presque. Ne restait ici et là que quelques maris (ou piratescorsaires) qui étaient assis sur des passerelles, gardant le bateau jusqu'au retour du capitaine ou du reste de l'équipage, ou jusqu'à l'aube si la cargaison était précieuse. Francis rajusta son tricorne avec un soupir, regardant l'auberge en face d'où sortaient des hommes ivres, des volutes de fumée et pas mal de bruits. _Pourquoi voulait-il retrouver son fichu adversaire alors qu'il avait été à deux doigts de s'égorger mutuellement la veille? _Il soupira une énième fois, mais poussa tout de même la porte, entrainé par il ne savait quelle envie. Une fois dans l'auberge, ses yeux parcoururent rapidement chaque table pour tenter de trouver Arthur. _Où était passé Angleterre? Il n'était pas déjà reparti quand même?_ Il finit par le voir, buvant seul à une table. France soupira _''Merveilleux, faîtes qu'il ne soit pas ivre_!''

Sinon la discussion risquait de tourner court, son ''petit lapin'' devenant violent quand il avait ingurgité trop de chopes à la suite. Il avança vers son rival, et posa une main sur la table, faisant lever les yeux au pirate. Celui-ci eut un sourire amusé «Tiens? Quelle...bonne surprise! qu'est ce que fais là? Tu en reveux?» L'ironie dans sa voix n'était absolument pas dissimulée.

- «Je suis un homme de parole! Je te dois un verre!

- Même deux puisque je t'ai laissé partir dans un bateau en bon état (mais sans cargaison oui)» Ses yeux pétillèrent d'amusement «Allez je vais être gentil et t'en payer un moi aussi!» Il claqua du doigt, faisant venir le serveur à qui il donna un ordre. «J'ai choisis ce que tu allais boire, ne m'en veux pas hein!» Arthur éclata de rire, reposant sa chope sur la table. Ses joues étaient déjà rosies par l'alcool. Il semblait être dans de bonnes conditions pour juste parler un peu et son agressivité semblait s'être volatilisée. «Sérieusement pourquoi es-tu venu France? Je pensais que...» Il se pencha, plongeant son regard vert dans un autre, bleu. Sa voix prit une teinte caressante «...Ne me dis pas que je te manquais à ce point?» Il agrémenta sa question d'un sourire narquois, avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée du liquide qui emplissait son verre, le terminant.

Francis détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise: «Bien sûr, je meurs d'envie que tu me fasses d'autres cicatrices Arthur!» Il agita le liquide coloré dans son verre, comme s'il hésitait à le boire. Et si celui qui le lui avait servit était un complice de ce fichu pirate? Non Arthur n'aurait pas besoin de le droguer ou de l'enivrer s'il voulait faire quoique ce soit. Surtout qu'ils étaient quand même à quelques minutes du bateau de l'anglais. Sauf si tout son équipage se trouvait là. _Hum...méfiance quand même_.

- «Tout dépend de la nature des cicatrices je suppose? Je suis sûr que certaines ne te déplairaient pas!» L'air presque gourmand du pirate n'induisait absolument pas en erreur. Depuis qu'il avait ce costume de pirate, depuis qu'il en était un, il avait quelque peu changé.

- «Pervers!» France leva les yeux vers le plafond, une légère teinte rouge au joues mais un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- «Autant que toi je suppose!» Il agrémenta son sarcasme d'un sourire narquois, avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée du liquide qui emplissait son verre, le terminant.

- «Ho je ne sais pas, tu n'est pas mal à ce niveau depuis que tu porte ces vêtements...»

L'anglais eut un petit haussement de sourcil amusé mais préféra ne rien dire. Il se releva et attrapa brutalement son rival par le col pour l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser assez violemment et possessivement. Relâchant sa proie il chuchota, les yeux brillants: «Tu sais Francis, ma cabine, sur mon bateau est très confortable! Et tu sais où est mon bateau...» La dernière partie de la phrase n'était pas une question, mais plus une affirmation. Et il y avait un ordre plus que sous entendu dans ses paroles.

Francis eut un sourire narquois: «Je n'en doute pas! Et ne t'en fais pas, je sais parfaitement où est ton navire!

- Ce n'est pas une invitation hein! C'est...

- C'est un ordre ho grand capitaine Kirkland? On se sent seul?

- Non C'est juste une information, tout comme celle-là: j'ai donné quartier libre à mes hommes pour deux joues, je serais donc seul (ou presque) sur mon bateau jusqu'à demain soir!» Arthur vida son énième verre d'un trait avant qu'il de se lever, quittant la taverne, sans que personne ne semble remarquer son départ.

Le français regarda le reste de liquide ambré dans son verre et sourit «Qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon, même comme ça!» Après tout depuis le temps il était passé expert dans l'art de décrypter Arthur Kirkland. Cet ultime regard émeraude signifiait bien que l'autre n'attendait que sa venue et son ton de voix avait souligné qu'il n'avait pas envie d'attendre longtemps.

Un dernier rire secoua le corsaire avant qu'il ne se lève, quittant l'auberge à son tour.

**Fin**


End file.
